The Adventures of Danny O'Connor 2
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: A sequel telling about what happens to the O'Connor family eight years into the future.  There would have been Butch's Revenge at the end but there wasn't enough space :\
1. the Braclet

Chapter one

The Bracelet

**This Story takes place eight years after "The Adventures of Danny O'Connor". In it, Danny and Mona discover a bracelet that turns into a sword that could destroy the O'Connor family. Meanwhile, a nasty man wants the bracelet to take over the world, so he resurrects Butch to help him. Butch has been reduced to a walking skeleton. The demons have eaten away his flesh and muscle. Once he is brought back to the world of the living, his blood, muscle, and skin will slowly come back. It is time for Danny and Butch to fight for supremacy and, once again, control of the Earth.**

The O'Connor family was chilling out in the park one fine Saturday morning. Butch's final defeat had been eight years ago, and Luke was now eight years old. Danny and Mona organized the bills. Mona took the longest showers, and thanks to her, in the winter the massive house they lived in was like a sauna, so she took the water and gas bills. Danny often duked it out with Luke in Video games, and he took full care of the car, so he took the electricity and car payments. This is to mention just a few. They had such a big house because Wario had a change of heart and actually paid them.

The only thing was that he invited himself into their home, and tended to fool around with girls he brought there. This always drove Danny and Mona crazy, because he had the habit of leaving up bras and panties throughout the house, as if mounting up artwork for all to see. They often tried to kick him out, but each time, he threatened to fire them. Ashley had also had a change of heart, as well as a change of appearance. She was taller, a little thicker, and was no longer flat chested. She was very fond of Luke for some unknown reason. When he was a baby, she was always the third to hold him.

Mona was first and Danny was second. She may have been so fond of him because of Red's death. She beat herself up over it. As she would have taken her own life, she noted sight of baby Luke in Mona's arms as she fed him. When she finished, Ashley had asked if she could hold him. When Mona let her hold the baby, he seemed to coo, and Ashley's sanity returned to her. Luke _never _cried when Ashley held him.

Due to this kindness to him, she had become his godmother. He referred to her as "Auntie Ashley." But I'm rambling, so here, we get to the plot. They were sitting in the park, when the mayor of Diamond City came to them,

"Ah, the O'Connors," he said with a smile, but he came to a serious facial expression. "Rumor has it that there is a treasure in the Pit Cave. We've sent our finest excavation crew to look for it. That was a month ago, and not one of them ever came back. So, I ask, nay, I _beg _that you go in and look for them. If perchance, you find any treasure, it is yours to keep." Mona looked toward Danny,

"We can't leave them in there," said Mona, "they have families to provide for."

"I was just thinking that." Said Danny.

"Splendid," said the Mayor, "we sent six men in there. I'll give you $600 out of the city treasury for each man you bring home."

"May I come?" asked Luke,

"Sorry buddy," said Danny, "It could be dangerous, even for us." Danny was reaching for his jeans pocket where he always kept his cell phone. But then Ashley came from around the corner.

"I'll watch over Luke," said Ashley.

"How do you always show the exact moment we need you?" asked Mona,

"Godmother's intuition. Fret not, go find those men, I'll keep Luke out of trouble." Danny and Mona teleported to the cave. It was called the Pit Cave because after about ten feet in, there was a _huge, deep, dark _pit. It seemed to swallow you and deny any chance of return to the sunlit world we call home. Danny jumped in, while Mona slowly floated in. As deep as it was, the fall wouldn't even leave a mark on Danny when he came into contact with the cave floor. He would not even feel the slightest jolt.

Danny's super sharp hearing told him that the first three men were nearby; the last three were in _very, very, VERY _deep. Where there was barley any oxygen.

"Let's hope they have oxygen tanks," said Danny, as Mona floated gently down next to him, "Mona, see what you can do of the men near here, I'm gonna go get the last three." Mona nodded. When there was little oxygen in the area, Danny had a queasy feeling. But there were lives on the line, so he had to deal with it. Mona had already gotten the three men to safety before Danny was halfway there. When he got there, they were lying still. He warped them back to the city. Then the cave started to shake a little bit,

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Danny. After the shaking subsided, a hole opened up in the ground, and a pedestal came up, with a huge chest on it. Danny picked it up and warped away.

**NOT BAD FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, I'D SAY. If anyone sees anything I can improve on, I'll lend my ear your way. But if you're gonna be rude about it then shut your pie hole and unplug your computer.**


	2. All The Troubles Come into play

All the troubles come into play

Danny appeared in front of his wife, son, and friend with a massive chest.

"Where did you find that?" asked Mona.

"When I got to the last three diggers, and teleported them back up, this thing came up on a pedestal." There was a key on the side of it.

"Luke," said Danny, "take the key off the chest, and put it in your Space Holder." Luke took the key. The Space holder was a device that had an infinite amount of space. You could store anything in it. Penny, who had a crush on Luke, gave it to him. The family returned home. The house was more like a mansion.

Danny and Mona went upstairs to talk about their plans for the future. Curious, Luke took the key from his space holder, and unlocked the chest. There was a bracelet in there. It was made of solid gold and silver. He took it out, and put it on. It clamped around his wrist. Almost instantly, visions of violence, war, and death flooded his brain.

He saw his father and a man who he hadn't seen before fighting a violent fistfight.

"No, Mona," said Danny, "We don't have time for a vacation. Luke's got school, you and I have work, and Wario isn't gonna give us a holiday anytime soon. In fact, knowing the man, he's already halfway here with some random slut he picked up at the bar."

"To leave her unmentionables hanging up for the whole world to see," said Mona with an angry sigh; "we need to get him out of here. We have an eight-year-old kid. Do we really need that kind of influence around him?" Meanwhile, Luke was trying to get the bracelet off. Even with his dad's strength, he only succeeded in bleeding. He heard the sound of his mom coming down the stairs. He put the first thing he saw, an action figure that he had been trying to get rid of in the first place, in the chest and shut it.

Mona was digging through is pockets, trying to find the key,

"Luke," Mona warned, "If you've lost that key, you're grounded."

"I haven't lost it, mom," Luke defended himself, "I just misplaced it, there's a difference."

"Then you'd better find where you put it."

"Good evening," said a voice from behind her. A man stood there. He was of tremendous size. He had a smirk that sent shivers down Mona's spine.

"Who are you?" asked Mona, "What are you doing here?"

"I want the bracelet," he said, "and I _will _have it." A few robots made of Super Reinforced Titanium came in behind him. This was the only metal that could hurt the O'Connor family. They could still destroy it with a few well-placed punches, but if you slammed them over the head with a pole of it, they would feel it. Mona struck a battle pose,

"Get out of my house," said she,

"Mom," said Luke, "I don't think that's a good idea. I think this is about time we yell for Dad."

Meanwhile, Danny had walked into his bedroom, only to find Wario, a few robots, and a woman with a snake,

"Wario," said Danny, "did I make it clear that you couldn't have any more wild parties?"

"Well, I can't help" then a knife blade was held against his neck.

"Look," said Danny, "I know my boss probably deserves whatever you're about to do to him. But this is _my _house, and I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment." The woman threw the snake and fled. Danny crushed the snake, and chased Wario into his bathroom,

"What did you do this time?" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything to anybody… recently." Bullets came flying through the walls. Danny grabbed Wario and leapt through a window and shattered it. He eyed Mona being hauled away. Mona had put up quite a fight, until they fired a beam that gave her a migraine, a legs-of-jelly feeling, and made her barley able to stand. The robots tackled her to the ground and cuffed her in Super Reinforced Titanium cable. Danny and Wario went on to the lawn.

"DAD!" Danny heard behind him, Luke was running up to him, with Ashley not far behind.

"Oh, thank god." Danny hugged his son, "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Luke, "Just fine." Ashley came to him,

"O'Connor," she said. Danny grabbed her and pinned her against the huge statue of a horse they had in the front lawn.

"Why the hell are _you _here?" asked Danny, "No scratch that, I don't care about that? Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking Mona?"

"O'Connor," she said, "I don't know, but I do know that they have the bracelet and"

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet," said Luke. He rolled up his sleeve and showed the bracelet, at which Wario started drooling.

"When I put it on," said Luke, "I saw visions of Violence, death, and War. And then, I saw Dad and another man fighting a violent fistfight."

"Describe him," said Ashley.

"He was Hispanic, dark hair, tall, and muscle bound." Danny and Ashley looked at each other.

"It can't be," said Danny,

"It is," said Ashley,

"Butch." They both said simultaneously.


	3. The Ressurection

The Resurrection

A breezy meadow, with some mountains, rivers, and any and all other natural beauties. But something that didn't fit the beauty ran across the grass: A skeleton. Yes, a skeleton, folks, but it wasn't alone. It was being followed by many demons, one such Demon was fifty feet tall, because the skeleton hated the person it was based on when it was alive. This was Butch. He had been running and being a victim for these demons for a very long time. Eight years, but Butch felt it was much longer than that. If Butch's skeleton was completely destroyed, his human form would pop up somewhere else, and the torture would start all over again.

He decided to seek shelter in the mountains. The shelter would soon be found, but he could at least catch his breath. He ran as fast has he could go into the mountain cave, but the demons weren't far behind. When he got into the cave, a blue dot opened up, turning into a massive blue circle. But was this another torture? Before Butch could question it, he was being pulled towards it, and he tried with all his might to get out. Sadly, he failed. The demons got smaller as they got farther.

He reached the end of the portal. He was what looked like a Museum. He took a look around, and a man in a suit, plus a woman in a black jumpsuit were there.

"Butch," said the man in the suit, "I have brought you back from hell. We now have an artifact which could help us destroy the O'Connor family."

"And we know how badly you want to settle the score," said the Woman.

"Okay," said Butch, "I don't just put my trust in random people. Who the hell are you people? If I join you, there damn well better be something for me in the deal."

"Immortality," said the man, "and world domination." Even though Butch was still a skeleton, he managed to smile,

"Deal." He said.

"Where are our manners?" asked the woman, "I am Lila, and this is Antoine."

…

Meanwhile, back at the O'Connor mansion, Ashley was talking to Danny, Luke, and Wario.

"Just by putting on that bracelet," she said to Luke, "you've started a chain reaction that could bring the end of the world." Luke gulped hard.

"You," said Danny, pointing to Ashley, "Mellow out. You," he pointed to Luke, "big trouble. You." Pointing to Wario now, Danny said, "Watch the Mansion." Danny, Luke, and Ashley, got into Danny's car. AS they drove, Ashley projected pictures of a man in a suit,

"This is the man we're after," said Ashley. Luke recognized him instantly,

"I know him," he said, "He's the curator of the Diamond City Museum,"

"Really?" asked Ashley,

"You better believe it," said Danny, "he spends more time there than at home." They made it to the Museum. Danny looked to his son,

"Luke," he said, "stay here and watch the car. Ashley and I are going in." Luke sighed, once again denied of a piece of the action, and sank back into the seat. Danny and Ashley strolled into the massive Museum. Danny stopped.

"I hear Mona's thoughts." he said, and began to fly onward; Ashley's broom was having a hard time catching up.

…

Mona roused to awakening, and she looked around. She saw many robots, and she was on a bed, she tried to get up, but a massive man pinned her down. Her powers were dormant for right now. Then, a massive laser gun was towed into the room. She tried to break out, but to no avail. The laser gun began to charge up. She saw a man, a woman, and a skeleton.

"This is O'Connor's wife's last day on Earth," said the Skeleton, and she recognized the voice right away: Butch!

Suddenly, the huge reinforced doors were knocked forcefully down, and she saw a reliving sight flying in: Danny! Danny flew in and moved the Laser, pointing at the surrounding robots. Quite a few were destroyed. The laser then hit the power source, and shut down permanently. The skeleton was now enraged,

"YOU!" He said, as the remaining robots tried to take out the hero and his wife. Danny got Mona off the bed, and she felt her powers begin to come back. The pair began to battle the remaining robots. Ashley came in soon thereafter.

Meanwhile, the massive man began to open the chest, only to find an action figure. He angrily tossed the action figure to the floor, plastic shards flying every which way. The man then had a feeling the Bracelet wasn't far.

Antoine's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He walked out of the room and answered it.

"Boss," said a voice, "the chest had nothing but a toy in it."

"Keep a level head," said Antoine, "The bracelet is closer than you think. Since there was a toy in the box, I come to the conclusion that the box was opened before us, and someone else has the bracelet. O'Connor drives a white caravan, and inside, his son is hiding. You should check the car and interrogate the boy."

"Got it." said the voice, and Antoine heard the call end.

…

Meanwhile, inside the car, Luke was talking to himself in order to pass the time. Suddenly, the door was ripped off the car, and Luke saw the massive man from when this home was attacked. This time, Luke was ready for this. He threw off his seat belt, and kicked the man in the groin. The man hadn't counted on Luke being as powerful as he was for eight years old. The man tried to punch Luke in the jaw, but in merely bounced off. Luke the sent a punch into the man's belly, followed by an uppercut to his face. Luke could have easily beaten the man, if Lila hadn't intervened. She blasted Luke with the same beam which was used to capture Mona. Luke felt like his legs were made of jelly, he got a migraine, and was barely able to stand.

"It will be a cold day in hell," said the huge man, "when I lose to a child." Luke was now in the hands of the baddies. As much as Butch wanted to fight Danny, his current form would be no match, and he would be obliterated. Butch, the huge man (named Jacob), Lila, and Antoine now had what they needed.

As Mona cried over the kidnapping, Danny held her.

"Don't worry," said Ashley, "they won't hurt him, he has on the bracelet."

"If we're going to save the world," said Danny, "we're gonna need a magic carpet, so to speak."

I am sorry this took so long, I have had major writer's block.


End file.
